Return to Sender
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: If you're like me and the end of the eng dub series as well as the ending of the OVA series left you dissatisfied because -Saralegui of Small Shimmeron is suspicious -There hasn't been a royal wedding-why by the way?-Then let's keep the GDK safe from Waltorana Bieldefelt! A fan gets written into the story and that's how we start!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh…" I groaned.

"I sure do have a lot of homework to do; well at least I have an awesome anime waiting to be watched by me at home-Oof!" I looked around with quick movements.

"Thanks goodness no one was around to see me fall into a puddle of dirty rain water…" I got up but something grabbed hold of my ankles.

"Aaah!" I clawed at the pavement. _No way! _I was pulled in and barely managed to get a breath. _Am I being sucked into the sewer?! This is why I hate rainy days!_

I opened my eyes and saw the surface above me a light shining on it. Hoping that light was sunlight I swam up.

"Eagh!" I quickly wiped my face so I could see. _Woah…am I…high?! No way! _But the 'drawn' look of the trees and landscape told a different story, and I've never done drugs in my life. _Trippy…wait, it couldn't be…I couldn't be in Kyo Kara Mao?!_

I swam to shore with a little difficulty because of my clothes and book bag. I wrung my clothes to get the excess water out otherwise I'd catch cold wearing them. Everything in my bag however was disintegrating. I notice a dirt road a fews yards away.

_Maybe I'll be able to see something, but if not if I walk on it I should come across someone at some point…Hopefully a demon friendly person considering my black eyes and hair; but if I'm here then the Demon Kingdom must be nearby..._

_Why was I brought here? _I thought walking on the dirt road.

_Didn't the Great One lose his ability to send and summon at the end of season two?-If I find someone, would they understand what I'm saying? Probably not...Argh, I'm so hungry…! I've been walking forever, I should have come across someone or a village by now-an eatery!_

I sprinted towards it, not as fast as I normally could due to my luggage. It wasn't full so all the customers heard the door's bell ring. And they _stared_. The woman behind the counter held the rag in her hand close to her heart. My stomach growled.

"It gorlwed, it msut be a deamon!"

"Begoen deamon sucm!" I had no idea what they said but it can't be good.

"A balck on balck and feamle too; you'll fetch a hgih pirce!" I turned to the harsh gruff voice and apparently he had couple of buff, sword-wielding friends.

"Woah-oh!" I quickly ran the way I came and they didn't delay in following behind. _Gah, there's gotta be more people then I could lose them!_

"Qiut Runin'!"

"We wno't hrut you!" They laughed heinously.

Further up the road there were more buildings but if that eery is from this village, then these people won't be welcoming either. Unsurprisingly, villagers screamed and ran away. _There's anti-demon humans near the DK and all over human country do that doesn't narrow it at all!_

I turned into an alleyway and hid in a doorway. _I have to hide my hair, I have to find a way to the Great Demon Kingdom!_

"Gah!" I was about to step out just as they ran through. _That was close…Now, the task at hand and I'm still hungry!_

Wearing my damp sweater I left the alley and continued through the valley, with no one noticing it was me. _Almost there-_"Fuond you!" _Crap!_

When you're being chased by a group of sword wielding barbarians you run like your life depends on it because it does.

_Oh Great One save me! Hopefully there's water nearby with a whirlpool that'll take me to the fountain in covenant castle! Wait, was is that?_ I squinted my eyes to see the cloths waving in the wind-_It's flags of the Great Demon kingdom!_

"Bsos!"

"Froget her! It ins't wroth it!" I look behind me and they've stop and simply watched me run towards the wall. The guards posted at the opening did nothing like Queen Elizabeth's guards.

_The Great Demon kingdom..._

I slowed down and looked around. Even though I was safe, I kept my hood up and walked towards the castle in my sight.

_Mom must be worried, I should have been home by now..._

_"What do you mean we have to wait 48 hours?!"_

"Who geos tehre?!" yelled the guards. _He wouldn't believe me if I died to explain it __verbally-_

"Sir, asnwer the qeustoin!" _Sir…?!_ The vein in my forehead pulsed. Mumbling meaningless threats I yanked my hood back.

"Gah!"

"A balck on balck!"

"Plaese forgive us!"

"I shall guide you." _Huh, easy enough… _The one who just spoke ams running then stopped and gestured that I go ahead.

_It's all __symmetrical__…_I thought. _Easy to lose oneself..._

I rubbed my temple. I had migraine from lack of water and food and my chest hurt from all the running. He went into a room and I followed closely.

"Sir, a wmoan is hree and-"

"shhhhhhh-ee-at…"

Gunter-"A balck on balck!"

Wolfram-"Impossible!"

Gwendell-"*grunt*"

Everyone was here; Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendell, Yosak, Gunter and Conrart. I found Murata at the back, pushing his glasses back. The sudden stun made me dizzy.

Yuuri-"Ah, hold on!" He helped me to one of the hairs in the office.

"Thanks."

Y-"Yuo're hands are cold-! Sned for a miad, he needs to be tkaen to bed or she'll ctach cold!"

Yosak-"Your mjaesty, I think we shuold ask qeustoins first."

Yuuri-"Yuor probably right but…"

_I have no idea what they're saying..._

Conrart-"She looks extreemly confused, like she doesn't unredstand waht we're saiyng."

Murata-"Judging from her eeys and hiar she must be from Earth."

"Earth?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuri-"So how'd you get here?"

"Uh…no comprende?" _Yeah, like that's universal..._

"Oh you cna't undrestand me," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I couldn't help but smile too.

Wolfram-"You firlt!"

C-"Here, this shloud fix it." Conrart held out an ear device. I promptly put it in my ear.

"Now you should understand what we're saying," He gave his heartthrob smile.

"Uh…yeah, nothing worse than miscommunication right?" I laughed.

Yuuri-"Hey, I think I've said that before! So you're from earth right?"

"Right!"

"Cool where from?!"

Yosak-"Young man."

Gwendell-"How do we know she's absolutely harmless? She can be a he in disguise."

"Excuse me?!"

Gunter-"You think that is possible?"

Murata-"No. She's the real thing. She's a real girl!"

Gwendell-"Are you sure?" he grumbled.

M-"Oh I'm sure, of course I'll recognize a damsel in distress! But it's true, what is an earth girl doing here?"

"Listen I was walking home when I fell into a rain puddle and woke up in a lake a mile or two from here. I barely made it alive!"

Yuuri-"Yeah, sorry about that. Not every human likes Demons but we're working on that."

M-"Further more she isn't from Japan, meaning the Great One must have a purpose of her being here otherwise he wouldn't have brought her from…America, right?"

"Yep, I'm a New Yorker!"

M-"I highly doubt the Great One did this as a favor for me and clearly her being black on black is necessary…" he said making his way out of the room.

Yuuri-"So you're going to the tomb of the Great One?"

M-"Yeah but I doubt he's there."

Wolfram-"I bet this hussy is here to take Yuuri!" I gasped.

Conrart-"Wolfram!"

Gunter-"Lord Brat, clearly this young lady is of a higher status than you."

"Actually I'm not royalty-"

Yuuri-"Don't bother," he laughed.

Yosak-"The young lady said she barely made it alive here right?"

Gwedndell-"Hmph, so you came here for protection."

"No not all! Well, to be honest I have no where else to go; considering my recent experience though I would very much appreciate it."

Yuuri-"She doesn't have a home here, she isn't from here after all so it's settled: you're staying with us in the castle!"

Wolfram-"Yuuri!"

Gunter-"I agree with his majesty. If we abandoned her, she would be hunted for her black eyes and hair."

Gwendell-"Mrgh."

Conrart-"Well it's settled then."

Gunter-"I'll send for the maids immediately! oh rapture! Another black on black in the Great Demon kingdom!"

"Uh…"

Yuuri-"That's Gunter, he's always like that. I'm Yuuri by the way-"

Wolfram-"King Yuuri of the Great Demon Kingdom and I'm his fiancee!" he proclaimed, hiding Yuuri behind him.

"Caren." I held out my hand but he just 'humph'd.

Conrart-"Holding out your hand like that you presume to be a man just like him."

"Oh…"

Yosak-"I kind of like it. I'm Yosak." Bowing instead of offering his hand I clasped my hands behind my back and bowed my head.

C-"My name is Conrart Weller and these are my brothers, Wolfram von Bieldefeld, and Gwendell von Voltaire."

"It's my pleasure."

"Pardon us your excellencies but-ah! we're here for the Princess!"

"This doesn't look good for Lord Wolfram!" Sangria said to Lasagna. Doria flicked her skirt back.

"Please follow us,"

* * *

The maids stood to the side in the bath allowing me to strip.

"So it is true…" said a seductive female voice. I flailed.

"Gah! L-lady Cecillie!" _And she's naked too!_

"Please call me Celly!" she said cheerfully. I lowered into the bath up to my eyes.

"You don't mind sharing the bath do you…?" _Is she coming onto me?_

"Poor Wolfram has competition now,"

"Oh no not at all!"

"Oh so you have a lover then, hmm?"

"No that's not it-"

"Scrub my back will you darling? I'll scrub yours…?"_ Isn't it inappropriate to ask a black on black of such a thing? Or is it because i'm a black on black? Then she is coming onto me!_

"Ah no I'm done here!"

"Very well…" without warning she got out of the bath and I immediately looked elsewhere. I may have the same stuff but still.

"Well aren't' you coming sweetie? It takes at least an hour for a lady to look her best…" _Is she gonna watch me get out?!_

She chuckled and left with a robe on. I quickly covered myself and caught up with her.

* * *

"Oh it suits you better than me!" Celly stood behind me, in front of a mirror, wearing her black, low-cut black dress.

"It's a little, you know, don't you think?"

"Wah…! you look like a Princess!"

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" Greta ran from the door into Celly's arms.

"So you're the new Princess! It's what I said you should be called because of your black eyes and hair!"

"Oh, I'm very flattered…."

"Caren, this is Greta, Yuuri's daughter."

"It's an honor Princess Greta," I curtsied for her which made her giggle.

"Well then, let's show you off to the men!"

"But not with my breasts on show!"

* * *

Murata-"What on earth are you planning…hmm, must be something mischievous if you've disappeared. Now I can't scold you…ah oh well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We went out to the court yard where dinner was served by candle light and Starlight.

"Hey,"

Yuuri-"He-!" Yuuri was quickly red in the face and Murata barely caught his glasses from falling into his soup. I crossed my arms to hide what I could.

Celly-"Oh you have a beautiful body there's no need to be modest!" she exclaimed trying to force my arms away. I wasn't wearing stickies and I worried about my 'modesty'. The other men laughed awkwardly except Gunter.

G-"Lady Celly please! That is no way to treat our new Princess!" Thanks to him I was able to make my escape. I took my seat and tried to hide what I could with my hair.

Wolfram-"And I'd appreciate it mother if you didn't try to seduce Yuuri to stray away."

Yuuri-"Now wait just a minute…"

Murata-"Welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom,"

"Heh, thanks."

Y-"Anyway…itadakimasu!"

* * *

There was nothing but the sounds of forks, I mean sporks (what does picking up a spork mean again?!), and knives; from the corner of my eye it looked like everyone was eating with their eyes close. I popped in a piece of steak that I cut.

Günter-"I notice that you are cutting with your left hand,"

"I'm left-handed, am I not supposed to?"

Günter-"I'm afraid it isn't proper etiquette."

Yuuri-"Aw come on Günter, give her a break; she was just dropped here and come to think of it you're taking it really well,"

"Is that weird?"

"uh…Conrad?"

"Being left-handed is a rarity on earth. The people are often forgotten; most tools and other things are made for right-handed people."

Günter-"Oh, my humblest apologies your highness."

"Please call me Caren and it's fine I'll change if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Ah, most compassionate; please don't trouble yourself, what ever makes your highness most comfortable. For future purposes may I ask your birthday?"

Celly-"Günter! Surely you know that it's impolite to ask woman her age! Don't feel compelled to answer, you have a young face and that's all that matters…" she stroked the side of my face.

"Uh…I don't mind. I'm nineteen." _I'm a 19 1/2 year old otaku…_I thought at the same time. Günter gasped.

"Nineteen! Forgive me your highness but your emblem should have been created when you were sixteen! Goodness, surely your world took care of it?!"

"Uh…! I'm not royalty there…?"

"I shall see to it at once."

"But-"

Gwedell-"Just let it happen." _Let what happen?_

Yuuri-"Well you don't look a day older than sixteen!"

Wolfram-"And why was it necessary to say so wimp? I've had it with your flirting."

"Ah-ha ha, thanks Yuuri. Anyway…why did the Great One bring me here? I'm certain I have no demon power…?"

Y-"Well maybe, my parents didn't tell me 'till later on."

Murata-"Your parents may even be demon tribe and not even know it." I was stunned. I hadn't thought of _that_.

Gwedell-"We simply have her make a treaty with the elements."

Murata-"However Lord Von Voltaire, if the Great One brought her here, it would be going against his will to send her back based on whether or not she has demon power. In any case, it doesn't matter if she's human or not; she'll be staying here."

Celly-"Wonderful! Now I have a daughter to dress up and dote on!"

"Günter, where can i get pants and turtle necks?!" I urged with wide eyes.

Günter-"Pants?!...Turtle necks?"

Celly began to nag us both about it while everyone laughed to themselves except Gwendell.

"I can have my tailoring crew make something to your specifications."

"Well I suppose it won't matter if I'm the designer." Günter sighed.

"Günter, you supervise. By the way where's Ysak?"

Yuuri-"He's keeping an eye out for us somewhere."

Gwedell-"I can't believe you just revealed confidential information on our operations to a complete stranger!"

"We can trust her…we can trust you right?"

"Of course you can! I've heard all about how you guys made this world a little better; I would never jeopardize such a positive change especially considering how _my_ world is like…"

"See," Gwendell was still up tight.

"Want me to do a blood oath or something?"

Gwendell-"That…will be unnecessary."

* * *

After dinner Yuuri took me on a tour of the castle. I walked by his side holding Greta's hand. Wolfram walked behind us keeping a close eye on my proximity to his fiancee. When I looked back and smiled at him he narrowed his eyes.

"…and-" BOOM! "Uh, that's from Annisinna's lab. I think you'll get along,"

"Miss Annisinna is very smart!"

"I don't doubt that, I think I'm autonomous too."

Y-"I don't know what that means but there's a chance you don't have demon power…"

"Good thing I'm a powerless human," I joked.

"No one's really powerless." He said seriously.

"There's also a chance that you do so I would steer clear."

"Got'cha." BOOM!

We laughed.

"The court yard is beautiful." It was unchanged from when Saralegui used the sword. Everything was over grown.

"It's a long story but I like it too. Oi, Murata!"

"Aw hey Shibuya! I remember that I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ken Murata."

"Caren. I can call you Murata right?"

"Sure…" But he didn't sound completely sure.

Yuuri-"So what did the Great One say?"

"He wasn't there; He should be in charge since this is his doing but he doesn't take charge. Ever. Looks like you're stuck with us until then,"

"I wouldn't use the word 'stuck'…"

Greta-"Caren, will you play with me?!"

Yuuri-"It's almost be time Greta," she gasped.

"Are you going to sleep with Wolfram, Yuuri and me?" Yuuri and Murata choked.

Wolfram-"Greta…"

"Uh no, no no no-"

W-"A room was prepared for her; it would be a shame if it went to waste don't you think?"

"You can come visit me any time you want, how's that?"

"That's great!"

W-"She really likes you,"

"It's because I'm new."

* * *

They walked me to my new room and we said goodnight. There was a night gown similar to Wolfram's only in black and black ribbons laid on my bed.

_If we're demon tribe I'm going to be so mad because you know I'm into fantasy so why didn't you?_

**AN: Gwendell's line "just let it happen." was a nod to the line "I'm taking the pussy with me, you can't have her."**

**Aww man, I ship Gwendell and the cat!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I left the room for breakfast, in Celly's dress not in my nightgown. I didn't know where to begin looking for Yuuri or the others so I went to check his office first. I was popping my head when-

"What are you doing."

"Gah! Gwendell, heeeey!" I said rubbing my head. He still had that serious face of his.

"I was only looking for Yuuri, honest!"

"Well he's not here." he gritted and ran away like hell was after him. Turning to where he came from I saw a familiar pinked haired woman.

"Annisinna?!"

"And who might you be?" she huffed.

"I'm Caren."

"Nice to meet you Caren, you wouldn't have seen Gwendell by any chance? Or do you have-"

"He went that way!"

"Thank you. Oh, Gwendell!" she sang. _That was close…I should ask someone where the kitchen is..._

I found my way to the center where Murata, Greta and Celly ate, Sangria and Lasagne standing by.

"Oh, Lady Caren! Doria left to wake you,"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Please sit M'Lady,"

"You don't mind if I join you right?"

Geta-"Of course not!"

Celly-"Make yourself at home. I told the maids to let you sleep. We women need as much rest as possible."

"Sure, thanks. Sup' Murata, I thought you'd be at the temple?"

"Knowing the Great One, he isn't going to be around for a while. "

"What if he's-hiding, hiding somewhere?" I almost said 'possessing someone' but how would a new comer know that.

"I was wondering about that but If that's the case, he won't be found If he doesn't want to be."

"Makes sense."

"As his friend I feel the need to apologize to you for what he's done."

"I don't accept your apology. " I said with a straight face. He made a 'taken aback' sort of sound; I couldn't hold in a smile for long.

"It isn't your fault. I get the feeling he's a handful," he sighed.

"It's part of my job as the Great Sage." I wanted to ask about being the Great Sage but figured it was too soon.

"So where's Yuuri?"

"Out on his morning run with Conrart. Most likely he'll pass by here for some food before going to do his kingly duties."

"What do you think **I** should be doing?"

"Er...besides steering clear of Annisinna-"

"Do you think I can hang around Yuuri?"

"Uh-I think you should ask Yuuri."

"Ok."

"Oi, Murata! Good morning Caren," Yuuri and Conrart came running through the side opening of the castle.

"Morning Yuuri, Conrart."

C-"Good morning."

"Ready to hit the books Shibuya?"

"Aw; you'd think I would be used to it by now."

"Shibuya! Now's your chance to show you're book smart!" Murata whispered furiously. I pretend not to have heard.

"I dont know what you're talking about..."

"Yuuri, I was hoping you'd let me sit in, until I find something I'm useful for."

"I have to warn you, it isn't very exciting."

"That's okay, I'm kind of a nerd."

M-"Im coming too!"

"Murata, shouldn't you be in the Great One's tomb?"

"I should be with you as your adivisor." He retorted cheerfully.

Wolfram-"Yuuri! What are you arguing about, you're supposed to be in your office doing your job!"

"I'm coming..."

_It's even funnier in person..._

I followed behind with a grin on my face.

* * *

"Ah, there are the kingdom's blessings, " Günter greeted us affectionately.

Y-"Morning Günter,"

"Good morning your majesty, your excellency, my lady."

"Günter, you're awesome so why are you single?" _Sweet, kind, incredibly good looking and strong..._

"My lady? "

"You heard me. Why are you single. "

M-"Yeah, why are you single?" I moved closer to Murata so it looked like we were ganging up on him.

"Uh..."

"You're one of the kingdoms most eligible bachlors you know?"

"I am?" I patted his arm and took a seat. I guess he was the disinterested type.

"Don't laugh Conrart, so are you."

Y-"Where's Yozak?"

C-"Blending in."

Y-"Oh…."

G-"I will recite all the past kings in order while you sign these documents. It's the perfect opportunity for Lady Caren to learn about our history and his holiness to refresh his memory!"

_I'm excited now but I wonder if that would change..._

* * *

_So. Bored. Even Murata's bored__…._

_**Bad Omen! Bad Omen...!**_

**AN:I need to re-watch Season but it wont be long so expect Caren's first mission at the end of the month!**

**Who should Caren be paired with? Günter, dark horse Gwendell, Yuuri, Murata, or Yozak? The adults may be decades older in demon years but they look like they're in their twenties XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So. Bored.

I looked over at Murata. He had his head down, his glasses beside his pretzel'd arms.

"White pigeon mail." We all looked up to see Gwendel letting in a white pigeon. We all watched him set him down on the table and unrolling the sliver of paper.

Y-"What does it say?"

G-"It's from Yozak. He says there's a civil war brewing in Big Simmaron what with there being no king." _Right, Lanzil was used and then killed by the White Crows._

"There's no king right?"

G-"That's what I said."

"Then why doesn't Yuuri take it over? I know I don't understand the politics here, but won't it solve all your problems if the ruler was someone you trusted?" I licked my lips, unsure if I gave to much. Because Conrart for some reason is able to be King of Big Simmaron; I could feel him looking at me.

"Besides, if there's a civil war brewing, then I'm guessing there aren't a lot of others from the same blood line to take over; it has to be someone related to the royal family right? or…" _Conrart isn't a nobleman, or an aristocrat so then-_

G-"As you say, you know nothing of our politics." he gritted at me.

M-"There is some truth to what she said though, but I wonder if it could really be that easy,"

Y-"Are you expecting something bad?"

M-"Better to be prepared in case than to be unprepared. We know Lanzil killed his way to the throne-perhaps we should investigate if there really are others eligible for the throne."

Y-"Yeah! Just leave it Chief Detective Yuuri Shibuya!"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

Conrart-"I believe it will be best if you stayed here Lady Caren."

Günter-"And catch you up to where his highness is in his studies!"

"eh!" I choked. There was a blue shadow and verticle lines where my eyes were.

Wolfram-"Knowing you, resistance is futile." while in the background Günter was freaking out about my sudden change of color. Everyone left the room, leaving me with heaping mess of manly tears.

"Don't cry Günter! I. Will. Not cryyyyy-ahhhhh…AHHH!"

"Get a grip!"

"Yes m'lady, please forgive me; it isn't that I am not happy to teach you-"

"Hold that thought, I have to use the ladies room!"

"Righ-"

* * *

Of course I wasn't really planning on going to the bathroom. I was headed to the area between the front of the castle and the gate.

"psst, Dacascosu!" I called to Dacascos. I hid behind a pillar; the others were waiting for the horses to be prepared, speaking amongst themselves.

"eh? me?"

"Roll me up in the tarp like a sushi roll!"

"Like a wha-"

"Just do it okay?!"

"I don't know…I don't think-"

"It's better not to know, not to think otherwise it won't make sense understand?!"

"Not really but okay, whatever you say-" I dropped onto it and covered myself. Dacascos awkwardly rolled me up and picked me up to tie me to the back of the horse.

_Geez, I can hardly breath! I sure hope this isn't a bad idea, just stupid._

**AN:College started and I'm really sorry if I don't update as fast as you'd like but please, watch the videos on my channel on youtube. the ****latest one is called "Channeling TeenTitans: The Heroes"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Should the opportunity ever occur, don't get yourself strapped to the back of a horse. If you don't or do know tht said horse would be gallop for who knows how many hours.

_owowowowowowow oooowwww!_

"Gah!" I quickly covered my mouth but the horse stopped, and by the sound of it, so did three others.

"Did you all hear that?" I heard Conrart ask.

"Hear what brother?" Asked Wolfram.

Yuuri-"Yeah I think I heard it too…"

Murata-"It was a woman's scream, and close by at that."

Yuuri-"Could she be in trouble?!" _Crap, I can't go back to being silent; besides it's hot and it's making my nausea worse!_

"Don't be so quick to save someone, besides, what on earth would a female civilian be doing way out here?" Wolfram questioned.

"Ask her yourself! Get me out of here!" I screamed.

Y-"Caren!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh huh-ugh!" By untying the tarp, I rolled out and ended up on my belly on the ground. Contrart stood above me with a hand on his sword.

"Goodness, what are you doing out here?" he said sounding completely surprised.

"…essssscaping frommmmm Günter…?" I said but more like a question.

"It's the truth!"

W-"Hmph! After that tour Caren couldn't wait to spend more time with Yuuri, you flirt!" I heard Wolfram grumble.

M-"In any case we're too far away to take her back. You can ride with me." he added.

"Sorry," I mumbled. With a tight grip on his reigns, Murata kept the horse still while I mounted. Thank goodness the dress had a slit otherwise I wouldn't be able to part my legs.

Y-"Here, we'll find something to cover your hair with when we get to the nearest town." Yurri gave me his purple tinted glasses.

W-"Mrgh, let's get going we're losing daylight."

* * *

Between the Great Demon Kingdom and Big Simmarron is a massive forest, so we put up a tent that happened to be made off the tarp I hid in. I helped heat up the food Lasagna, Doria, and Sangria packed for us. Only a day's worth, we would get fresh food in Bug Simmarron.

Y-"I know it's nothing like earth," Yuuri began to say.

"No worries! I'm only glad there _is_ food. I realize that food isn't readily available in this world."

M-"So uh, are you sure you're nineteen? You look like you could be fifteen?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." My cheeks were so tingly they were almost itchy.

Y-"I thought you liked older women?"

"Shibuya!" he covered his mouth.

"If that's true then it works out perfectly."

"Wolfram…" Murata and Yuuri were also listening in interestedly.

"…maybe." I said, mostly for Wolfram's sake.

"I'm done with dinner so I'm going to bed…"

**AN:Soooooo...?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sleeping in the woods was actually great, my back hurt, but the smell and sounds were soothing.

"When we get closer to town we'll have to bring you in rolled up in the tarp. Conrart said.

"_aw_ _whaa_-t?"

"Your black dress, eyes and hair are too noticible." Yuuri explained.

"I know…here." I gave Murata his glasses back and mounted his horse, right behind him.

"you don't mind if I bunk with you right? I'll be more comfortable riding with you than with Conrart who's a…you know, a man."

"…I'm glad I'm comfortable."

"Don't be offended, it's nothing personal."

"Oh I don't care, I'm glad I'm so approchable." Murata said with a smile. _And I thought he was hurt by what I said..._

Conrart used a slender telescope to see if we were close enough to let me know I had to hide now. Soon the time came and I unenergetically went back into my hiding spot. I would've paid to the innkeeper's expression when Conrart and Wolfram carried me in wrapped in a tarp. I emerged to Murata untying my feet.

"Thanks."

"I've asked the inkeeper to buy a dress for you." Yuuri said.

"Did you say it was for you?"

"Did I…what?"

"Nothing, thanks for that."

C-"I'm going to look around; Wolfram, protect his majesty, his eminence and her excellency."

"You don't have to tell me."

_How much do you wanna bet we'll be doing some 'looking around' of our own…?_

Y-"Since we're near Small Simmaron, maybe we should visit Sarah."

W-"Why would you want to do that?"

"He's my friend." _Right cuz he's a boy- oh crap!_

"Does that sound like a bad idea Murata?"

"Well… with three of us and only Conrart and Wolfram it probably isn't the best idea."

"If I wasn't here, maybe you'd be able to go…" I murmured.

"Don't feel bad!" Yuurie cried.

"I said that out loud?!" knock knock.

"Come in!" I tossed myself over the backrest of the couch.

"The dress you asked for my boy," the woman crooned. I lifted my head a little to see.

"Thank you." I hurled myself over it. Yuuri found the shoulders in the folds and held it up. It was all in sky blue, a tie criss crossing on the chest.

"…right 'cuz girls don't wear pants…"

"I forgot about your shoes…" I looked down at my feet. I was wearling Celly's black pumps.

"enh." I shrugged. I took the dress and went behing the divider in the room.

"Stay away from this side!" Through the cracks I saw them huddle and skitter to the corner. Rolling my eyes I slipped the dress off of my shoulders and pulled on the dress. _Wow, lucky me; snug fit..._

To mold it closely to the female body, there were stitches running down my shoulder blades and breasts.

"How do I look?" I twirled for effects.

"…uh…"

"It was a rhetorical question. Men." I nudged Wolfram playfully.

W-"I don't get it…" _You are the most 'feminine__…_I started recalling Wolfram in that orange dress.

Y-"Conrart's been gone for a long time…" he groaned. I started braiding my hair using the tiny mirror in the nightstand.

"I was wondering what he'd find out asking around. I'm guessing if there's been visitors entering the castle grounds the carriage would use the common roads and _loads_ of people would notice. What do we do if there hasn't been anyone going in or claiming the throne? If someone has made a claim then a villager would have heard somehow and passed it around…"

W-"Conrart will hear about it,"

"Right but if he doesn't?"

Y-"Then who will be the new King?" _Conrart! Let it be Conrart! _I yelled in my head.

* * *

"Berias." I certain young, blond, King said. His guard and Uncle turned to him, giving all of his attention.

"I think it is time Small Simmeron grows up…"

**AN:Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Is there _anyone_ alive who is in line for throne?" I asked pointedly. _Say. Conrart_.

Yuuri looked to Wolfram and their eyes met for a split second.

"No." Bull.

"So Caren, do you know what anime is?" _Have you looked in the mirror lately?_

"Yeah," I scoffed.

* * *

In the throne room in the caslte in Small Simarron.

"What of the alliance with the Demon Kindgom?" Berias asked.

"I'm just getting rid of one of Yuuri's problems. I'm not taking Big Simmaron to use it's size against the Demon Kingdom. It's only a coincidence that our size would rival that of the Demon Kingdom."

* * *

So I admit I'm an otaku and Murata jumps to teling me all about the anime's he's watched and his thoughts, theories. I was thinking I wouldn't have heard any of them since I was transported into an anime, meaning their earth wasn't my earth, but I've heard of them all. We liked the same ones and wondered about the same things. Now I wondered if I would be transported to my earth when I jumped into a whirlpool of water, meaning un-animated earth. Or if I'd end up in _this_ anime's Japan.

Screw it, I won't think about it. I _know_ I will never get back home.

"No I haven't watched it, I'll get to it." I said to him.

"I think we should go find Conrart." Yuuri suggested worridly.

"Yuuri you know Conrart can handle any swordsman with one arm." Wolfram reminded him. I slightly grimcaed.

"Yeah." Yuuri said awkwardly.

"Hey Murata, if Big Simarron no longer has a King, Saralegui is free from them right?"

"I think so-"

"Well that's great! Sara can join the aliance without anything holding him back!"

"Then good for him." Murata said halfheartedly.

…..

"You're worried about Yuuri too, about Sara betraying him again."

"Of course I am. Wolfram must be even more worried than the both of us." We look in front of us where Wolfram was running after Yuuri who was happy to be leaving the inn. Conrart said it was safe and since we were in an area Yuuri has never been before, Yuuri wanted to explore. We were walking the dirt streets on the farthest side of Big Simarron.

"Are _you_ worried?"

"Of course I am! I know we aren't friends yet but you can totally trust me. Okay?" He looked at me, then pushed his glasses up his nose. I couldn't help but watch the movement. He then smiled.

"Okay."

"You guys must think he's crazy for saying that he wasn't going lose faith in Sara ever again, no matter what he did, because it was too much to deal with."

"How did you know about that?"

"uh…I-uh-well it's no secret; what I'm saying is that that's not exactly what he met. Sara pulled that stunt to see how serious Yuuri was about being friends with him. He wanted to see to what extent Yuuri would miss him or…something."

"Still, Berias could have miss and hit Yuuri. Berias may be a good bowsman but accidents happen."

"Yeah." I agreed. Returning my attention to Yuuri and Wolfram, Wolfram was pulling Yuuri's ear and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sure Yuuri knows that." I started again.

"I think we should protect his smile. The purity, in his heart." I explained watching Yuuri do his best to calm Wolfram down.

"I really don't think he could handle another betrayal. You know how he was when Contrart pretended to be loyal to Big Simaron."

"He's a King, I'm not so sure we could do it forever." I smiled sadly though I was slightly happy Mutrata included. We finally caught up to the boys and they turned to us when they noticed. I watched Yuuri laugh embarrassedly, not being to able to help lauging alon with him.I turned to Wolfram who stood there with a blank face but lively eyes. I didn't think there was anything wrong so I kept laughing.

**AN:Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As per the convinience of anime, we ran into Conrart. He hadn't found anything out and Yuuri told him that he wanted to see Sara. We all agreed with him, that right now things were too tense in Big Simarron and that it was safer to settle the matter of Sara joinning the alliance at the Demon Kingdom. Yuuri couldn't say no.

So we headed back 'home', taking a pouti Yuuri with us.

"Hey, why don't we visit Lady Flyyn? We're close to-"

"No!"

* * *

"There's nothing like it…" I murmured. Murata and I laid on the ground, loking up at the stars, the fire keeping us warm from the chilly night in the forest.

"Crazy I had to travel to another dimension to be able to see stars like this." I laughed.

* * *

"Hey Caren, can I talk to you for a minute?" Murata asked nervously.

"uh…sure?" I drop the tarp I was folding and followed him into the forest.

"Where are you thinking of having this conversation?" I joked. Our camping site was barely visible through the trees

….

Y-"Hey, where's Murata?"

W-"Huh-hey, Caren's gone too?!"

C-"There's no need to worry, there isn't anyone for miles. I think his holiness is making his move."

….

"sorry," Murata laughed.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Uh…" I furrowed my eyebrows.

_Wait. why does this seem familiar…? _Blush lines appeared on his face.

"I…I…! I like you Caren-nee sama!"

"Gah! oh, I didn't meant it like that, it's just, well this never happened before..."

"so…?"

"Well…I'm a few years older than you-it's illegal on earth!"

"We're not on earth,"

"Well…In any case I…I like you too." I wonder if blush lines are on my face right now.

"Well that's…that's great,"

"I…think we should get back and help pack,"

"Right-uh," He suddenly squated and tore a tiny wild flower from the ground and held it out.

"Thanks." As an after thought, I pecked his cheek quickly and ran away.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." Conrart greeted.

W-"What were you two doing, we need to get going." Wolf said irritably.

"Then let's go." We mounted our horses, Yuuri with Conrart, and I with Murata while Wolfram rode behind. One look back and I could see he was very irritated by us but we couldn't have taken more than ten minutes?

"Yuuri, why aren't you riding with me?!" he shouted.

"Well…." Yuuri started.

"Conrart?"

"Ah, I'm protecting his highness if there's a threat ahead, and your protecting him in case of an attack from behind."

"Hmmp!" I giggled. I snuggled a little into Murata's back, who was sitting up straight as he steered his horse, like a knight.

* * *

As we got closer to the jungle I was covered by one of our blankets. The kingdom didn't know about a black on black 'lady'.

When we got to the gates of Covenant castle, waiting for us were all of the aristocrats. I looked to Yuuri who had a "oh god no!" kind of expression.

"The ten aristocrats ask for a hearing." Gwendal said. I watch looking slightly up from underneath my 'hood'.

**AN:Sorry, I know it's been a awhile, I apologize, but I will finish this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

I know there have been typos before and that I haven't updated in a long time, I should have re-read your reviews but I'm back. Thank you so much for not unfollowing! A special thank you to** BowtieBeats, randypandy11, Alicia Spinet, and AliciaMCDeBurgh **for your awesome reviews!

* * *

_**So far in KKMS3…**_

Caren, you're average, abnormal otaku's dreams come true when she gets pulled in into the most enjoyable yaoi in anime so far. Having black hair and black eyes she had to run to the Demon Kingdom before hunters caught her. Getting into Covenant Castle was easy enough and so was gainning Yuuri's and Murata's trust. But she has to gain those who may be the ones to dictate her fate. Conrart, Gwendall, and Wolfram.

Everything was fun and all, Murata even confessed himself, but upon the return from a recon mission in Big Simmarron, the gang are faced with whatever issue the ten aristocrats have now...

* * *

I looked up from under my hood. They were all intimidating, except Adalbert who obviously wasn't here, but the one I didn't like, let alone trust, was Waltarana, Wolfram's manipulative Uncle.

_The big meanie..._

"What brings you all here?" Yuuri asked dismounting his horse. It was clear he was a little stressed out and not looking forward to being in the spinning chair. The others dismounted and myself dismounted as well.

"We want to dsicuss concerns over Big Simmarron." Lord Von Gyllenhaal said.

"Not to worry your majesty, I am wholly on your side!" Stuffle Spitzweg, Celly's brother, boasted.

"Who is that behind you your holiness?" asked Lady Von Rochefort, the purple-haired business woman. Not wanting them to feel like they should distrust me, I let my shawl fall off my head.

"I'm Caren, it's a pleasure to meet you." I wasn't sure if I should curtsie but I bowed, bending forward slightly. They all either had a quick intake of breath or they grew more serious.

"I would have excepted to have heard of a new addition." Waltarana said. I had the feeling he was the leader of the Sour Puss's of the aristocrats. I think Gyllenhal was the only other member. Everyone else was very warm and accepting.

"Let's not forget why we are here." Waltarana reminded. He went ahead of us into the castle. _…you think this is your home huh…?_

The man even tried to keep me from entering their weird conference room! I was like:

"Excuse me?"

"You may have been blessed with black hair and eyes but you have no title or business here."

"Aw, does old Wlater have a case of the sour grapes?" I went inside without waiting for a comeback. I don't often win confrontations so like a good gambler I walked away.

"The meeting is in session." Gwendel said. Immediately Waltarana started up.

"We are all wondering what his majesty has planned in order to protect the Demon kingdom and it's alliances from the consequences of the absence of a King regulation what leaves Big Simmaron."

"Uh…I'm positive our friends would let us know if there was something odd going on-" Yuuri tried to comfort.

"We should be finding a person who we can convince to take the throne and easily persuade to ally Big Simmarron to the Demon Kingdom!" He almost yelled 'putting his foot down'. _Geez..._

"We are only so concerned because of the negative affect it may have on trade." Lady Von Rochefort said.

"I believe it is something with merit to be concerned about though rest assured my men are always at the ready to deflect any attacks and protect our Demon Kingdom." Günter's fellow soldier and role model added.

"Thank you. We have een thinking about that, and I have been thinking of Caloria, Lady Flynn, all other territories and friends who are in close proximity to Big Simmarron. We already have eyes and ears in those territories who will notify us of anything and we will react accordingly so everyone can relax." Yuuri expertly planned.

"A perfect plan your majesty, I knew our lands are in the right hands." Spitzweg kiss-up'd.

"That wasn't my only concern." Waltarana interrupted.

"This instance happening to Big Simmarron made me think…what will we do after you expire, who will be Emperor then?"

_Are you serious?!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I don't think I'm going to expire anytime soon so I don't think we have to worry about that for a while…" Yuuri answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you trying to put Wolfram on the throne again after failing the first time?" I asked. I didn't realize I was talking out loud until it was too late.

"I mean…Wolfram made it clear he didn't want to be-"

"This doesn't concern you!" I hoped he didn't throw a tantrum, I had no experience with them.

"It doesn't, and it doesn't concern you either. Don't you trust Yuuri to think of that?" He choked.

"Besides, if being the son of the last emperor is the requirement to be the next king, then shouldn't Yuuri's child be the next emperor?"

"Greta is not blood related." Lord Von Gyllenhaal said.

"Yuuri can, you know...you know. When he's older."

"Uh…" Yuuri uttered, red in the face.

"What are proposing?! Yuuri is MY fiancé! No woman is going to marry him!"

"Hasn't an emperor ever had a concubine?"

"Um…" Yuuri muttered again, not liking where this is going.

"Well I believe it has," Günter said.

"So there you go, when Yuuri's, like, forty he can have a concubine."

"But forty is old in human years."

"I agree." Lord Von Radford said.

"Who will be the concubine then?" Del-Kierson Wincott asked.

"The Princess has beautiful black hair. With Yuuri we would be blessed with another black on black Emperor." Lady Von Rochefort suggested.

"Um…" Now I was the one uncomfortable.

"I think that would be wonderful!" Anissina's brother exclaimed.

"I think so too!"

"I OBJECT!"

"Whatever my king decides is the right decision." Stuffel inputted.

"I have no reason to be against it." "Mmm." Radford and Gyllenhaal agreed.

_uh-oh..._

"Are we agreeing to make Caren the concubine?" Gwendell asked to clarify.

"Gwendell!" Wolfram and I both called.

"All in favor," Waltarana continue.

"Aye."

"Then it's settled."

_SHIIIIIIIEEEET!_

* * *

The Aristocrats said thier goodbyes and left fairly quickly. Waltarana gave me a look before leaving like 'game on'.

"Brother! Can we do something?!" Wolfram pleaded.

"We aren't Princes, the aristocrats voted."

"But Yuuri didn't agree!"

"True but-" Günter was saying but Wolfram stomped away, hitting my shoulder as he passed.

"I didn't…I didn't mean any harm…"

"I know." Yuuri comforted.

"They had a point, you're human, you have an expiration date." Gwendell reminded.

"In this case, Yuuri doesn't have enough reasons for a counter argument. What do you think yieka, you've been silent this whole time." I turn to Murata. I didn't even notice that he was quiet the whole time. He pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms.

"I'm just Yuuri's advisor, not the Great One." He said.

"But Murata…" My heart ached.

"I don't know what to tell you Caren, maybe you should have stayed silent."

"I was trying to protect Yuuri!"

"I know." And he left too. Gwendell and Günter followed after a moment, leaving Yuuri and I alone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Caren. I better go see how Wolfram is doing."

I nodded. "I'll apologize to him later." Yuuri nodded and ran off to catch up.

_Maybe no matter what happens…I do nothing. _At the same time I didn't feel comfortable with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Celly! I-I'm sorry, I'll bathe when you're done-"

"You don't have to do that, come join me."

"Um…" I gave in, not having anywhere else to go.

"…How's-how's Wolfram?" I asked her.

"He's fine, he just needs time to let some steam out."

"Right…" I lowered myself into the bath.

"I'm not angry at you either. But…women in the demon castle have to act like those above us dictate, no matter our status. Anissina for example may be the sister of Densham Von Karbelinikoff but Densham can decide when it's time to marry and to whom. Thank goodness he's a believer of love otherwise..."

"I understand."

"Listen, no matter what, in this game of men don't become a man to try to level with them. Out smart them as a woman. Win as a woman."

_Wow_...

"O-okay-"

"And let me tell you one last thing: Don't become Demon King." She then got out of the bath.

_This place, it's reality, is that of the medieval times or something. I guess I shouldn't be surprised this was how it was..._

* * *

After I got dressed I met with everyone at the table. No one said anything. Then again it was always quiet. Murata looked at me but I looked down at my plate. For some reason I felt extremely uneasy about what I've done around him, more than Wolfram.

I looked at Wolfram. He caught me from the corner of his eye and 'hmph'd.

"Wolfram I-" He sharply turned his head away from me.

"It was a mistake and I'm sorry." He growled.

"No offense but I think your uncle is fishy-"

"If you wanna talk about who's 'fishy' I say it's _you_!" He yelled, out of his seat pointing his fork at me.

"Wo-"

"No, I _knew_ she was untrustworthy and look at what she's done!"

"You flipping out like that isn't helping either!" I yelled back.

"So you want a fight, then let's fight!" He swept his utensils off of the table.

"Wolfram that's enough!" Gwendell scolded.

"Caren don't touch-!" Günter tried to warn. I knew what the knife meant, and remembered the spork's meaning. So I picked them all up, surely that didn't mean anything. Everyone groaned.

"What?"

"Picking them all up means you will fight him to near death in order to have a shared relationship with Yuuri." Günter explained.

"I didn't think it'd mean anything to pick them all up at once!"

"We fight tomorrow morning." Wolfram said.

"Lord Brat, she hasn't made a treaty with the elements-"

"Then you have a lot of work to do."

* * *

After dinner Günter tried to instill in me the basics of swordsmanship and to make a treaty with the elements. I recited what he told me to but nothing happened.

"Günter forget it, just go to bed. Wolfram has been trained all his life, no way I can beat him. He really is a brat, irrational."

"Or passionate."

"…Yeah, we all know he's in love with Yuuri but…"

"Is his majesty in love with him is the question."

"You're wondering about that too?!"

"We're wondering about the lack of a wedding. But yes, Lord Brat is trying to keep him as long as he can. However, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Wolfram warned.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"You accepted the invitation!"

"If it was a written one, you're damn right I wouldn't have!"

"Prepare yourself!" I managed to block his attack.

"Woah! Can you not try to kill me?!"

"HAAAAAAARGH!" I dropped my sword.

"Wolfram I refuse to fight!"

It felt like slow motion. The words have come out but he was still moving. I stood my ground, having faith he'd stop. His expression changed from intimidation to horror. But the sword hit the top of my head.

"Ow!" I touched the area. No blood.

"Are you out of your mind!"

"You know you didn't want to fight me. I know you love him. I don't. I like someone else in fact."

"Because of you you're the concubine."

"You were emperor once but that changed, so can this. I dropped my sword because I trust you. It could have ended badly but you got my point. Now do you trust me?"

"…Fine."

"Okay."

"Yozak!" We heard Yuuri call. Turning, Yozak was standing with the others.

"I bring news your highness."

"What is it?"

"The king of Small Simmarron is headed to Big Simmaron, or he's already there."

"Can we go see him _now_?!" Yuuri asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  


Yozak, Conrad, Wolfram, Yuuri, Murata and I rode on four horses to the outskirts of Small Simmaron, near the border of Big Simmaron.

"Would we even be allowed inside?"

"I know that if I ask, Sara will let me in." Yuuri said, without a shadow of a doubt.

Not by anime coincidence but by Sara's planning I'm sure, Berias was outside the gate, waiting for us. Yozak went ahead and when he came back, told us they were waiting for us. Sara and the small council of Big Simmaron.

"I think this time I should stay behind." Conrad said. We all stopped and looked at him.

"But Big Brother!"

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't want to stand in the way. If his highness Saralegui does become the King of Big Simmaron as well, he could ally both countries to the Demon Kingdom Alliance. If I were there, they would know what could possibly be and Saralegui won't have a chance." He explained. If I remembered correctly, he decided to trust Sara's good intentions if Yuuri did unconditionally.

"There is still too many. His majesty, his fiance and her highness may pass."

"Sounds good, let's go!" Yuuri said. Wolfram continued, driving the horse with Yuuri behind as usual while I hoped onto Berias' horse. He was incredibly intimidating to say the least. This time I'll stand there and look pretty.

We galloped onto the castle grounds were there were many carriages park. And guards.

"Is that normal?" Yuuri shrugged in response

Berias led us to the throne room were Sara and the council as well as a few guards were.

"I hope you don't mind I invited a friend,"

"Sara!" Yuuri greeted happily. My eyes widened slightly and my mouth hung slightly opened. He was beautiful. He was male, his jaw looked strong but his chin was pointed and his skim was free of any marks or blemishes. His hair looked like it was made of thin strands of gold.

"I'm so happy you're here," He greeted Yuuri, holding his hand between the two of his.

_So charismatic..._

"And you are...?" He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Uh..C-caren. I'm a friend."

"A friend of Yuuri's is a friend of mine." He said cheerfully, flashing a wide smile.

"Likewise." _Maybe I should act like the others_.

"Can the hearing begin," An old man grumbled.

"I was explaining that I believe it's time for Small Simmaron and Big Simmaron to be one again. We are both human countries and we both want to live humans lives in peace, agreed? And the Demon Kingdom supports it as well." Sara gestures at Yuuri and Yuuri nods with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for your suggestion, it will be taken into consideration." The host, it seems, proceed to take a sip.

"Regardless, I wish Big Simmaron well." He said raising his glass. The others with a glass in their hand did the same and took a sip. Except for Sara, he hesitated. Then almost everyone dropped to the floor, out cold.

"It's a trap!" Sara exclaimed and pushed Yuuri back, Berias moves in front to protect them.

"Your highness, run!" He says. Sara grabs Yuuri's hand and runs out of the room.

"Hurry!" Sara urges. Wolfram and I run after them, hot on their tails.

"Wait a minute! Do you have anything to do with this?"

"I was invited here, and to bring a friend if I wanted." Sara explained.

"Where are we going?! Do you even know where to go?!" I asked. It seemed that he was just going in a random direction; he ran out and went one way without looking at the other. We rounded a corner.

"Stop right there!" The castle guard in front of the group said.

"I'll handle this, Caren you protect Yuuri!" I give a sharp nod and continue running behind, staying close. I don't know what happened then. I was running on the green carpet then something crashed into my side and I fell through a door or something. While still on the floor I raise my head. It was a poorly lit, blue hallway. I rush to my feet and tried to find where I fell from. No matter where I banged on the wall, nothing moved.

"No! Help! YUURI!"

* * *

**Hi, I didn't update because I was seriously sick and then suddenly the 'save' button on my docs here stopped working so I've switched onto my desktop. I plan on finishing this fic this week. Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun, I appreciate your time invested!  
**

**with infinite love forever,**

**MYSTERY READER**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After banging on the wall that wouldn't budge a dozen times, I turned and looked around. A torch lit five feet of the tunnel on either side in which I stood. There wasn't another door that I could see but maybe if I walked down one side I'll find one. I took the torch and marched deeper into the tunnel. I felt like I was in one of those horror films where the prey was guided to their own slaughter.

I didn't find a door but there was a purple curtain. I slowly pushed it to the side and say no one. It was the late Lanzil's throne room. I walked arond the throne that sat infor og the secret tunnel.

"Right on time." I jumped.

"Thanks for waiting." I answered. Sara smiled and 'hmm'd. "Now where's Yuuri."

"Don't worry about Yuuri; I love him, he's safe. You're a pretty one," He commented, looking over his glasses. I turned before he got me under his spell.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"You would be more beautiful than Yuuri if you had demon power."

"Power isn't everything. So what are you doing,"

"I think you already know. You've been a surprise; interesting."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I know you've taken over Big Simarron otherwise you wouldn't be sitting on a dead King's throne. I'm assuming those troops were supposed to push Yuuri into the tunnel so you could have a nice talk."

"You would be correct. I had you pushed into the tunnel instead because I wanted to get to know you."

"Did you figure me out then."

"I know that you are a formidable foe. But I'm sure that you won't stand in my way."

"Well let me tell me help you out. I don't let friends drive drunk."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to let Yuuri trust you blindly. You're playing with him and I hate people who do that. Boo hoo, your mom went AWOL and your dad was distant but that does not give you the right to play someone and make them your puppet. Berias isn't on my good graces either."

"How dare you?!" He screamed, and a loud smack echoed off of the stone walls.

"What do you know?!" He screamed. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"How dare I?! Pity isn't enough to buy everyone's affections, so don't let yourself think you're so great. You're nuts." I said.

"I don't understand your human talk. Now get off me."

"I will, but I'm warning you; hit me again, and I'll spank your spoiled ass away."

"You can't do that, I'm a prince."

"Wanna find out?"

"N-no." I slipped off and sat on the floor next to him.

"What are you anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"To Yuuri."

"I'm his friend, and as of yesterday, his concubine."

"What?!" I shrugged.

"So the next demon king has black eyes and hair. The culture is...well, Wolfram can't bear children anyway."

"So there won't be a wedding?"

"Don't look so hopeful." I told him, but I myself wasn't sure it would happen.

"What a shame." He huffed, pushing himself off of the floor.

"So after Berias and your handful of guards miraculously neutralize the rogue B.S. guards, then what? No one will let you become King."

"Run them out and strip them off their power; without their wealth, they have no title. No title, no say."

"Well, whatever; it's your problem. Take your time coming to visit us." Sara smiled.

"I can't wait to see what happens so that may very well be sooner than you'd like." I put a hand on my hip.

"The others would want to leave soon so, I'm gonna go. But...I don't know my way around?"

"Caren!" Yuuri and Murata cried, Yozak, Wolfram and Berias behind them.

"Hey!" I greeted with a smile. A quick glance told me Berias was stoic as usual.

"Thank goodness, Sara must have saved you."

"Yup, he's a real hero." Murata then stepped to my side with the sort of smile he gave to everyone.

"A friend of Yuuri's is a friend of mine."

"I'm glad you both became friends, that's great." Yuuri commented. "Weird, what happened. We would have been in trouble if it weren't for Berias, Wolfram and Yozak."

"Let's go home." I said, wanting out as soon as possible.

"Right, hopefully I'll see you soon and we can have fun."

"I'll see you soon." With one last smile we made our way to the double doors. I had to fight the urge to turn my head slightly to see the two again. I had the feeling they were watching us.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So what happened in there?" Murata asked me quietly.

"Sara's a...weirdo." I said, bouncing on the trotting horse.

"I don't trust him either."

"Hey Murata, about the concubine thing," He tensed up.

"I admit I have been trying not to picture you and Yuuri..."

"Well," I sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"It's Waltarana. I don't trust him, I mean I really, _really_ don't like him. I was trying to keep the Kingdom's throne from him and it just...I screwed up. And all of the aristocrats agreed...I'm not so sure I can say 'no'."

"...possibly not."

"But I do like you, I still do. If we can't be close anymore I understand."

"...I don't know what to say."

"That's okay."

We rode on our horses a bit longer, alternating between galloping and trotting, and camped for a night as we did on our way over. The star shone bright, and it made me feel even more homesick. I missed my family, my fellow otaku friends, and most of all, the new anime that came out. I was really looking forward to the second season of Snow White With The Red Hair.

It was awesome, to be here with everyone. It's all very cool, but I sure do miss pizza too. So Sara's fishy as always, but things might be okay if he allied his two countries to the Demon kingdom, I'm pretty okay with being the concubine right now though maybe it hasn't sunk in; I do know how babies are made. And Murata is still with me though I should make him my boyfriend so he doesn't leave.

* * *

I didn't get a lot of sleep so I took the reigns but I yawned all morning and managed to fall asleep on a moving horse. I woke while we were a few wasy away from the walls surrounding the Demon Kindgom. Murata had been supporting me while driving the horse.

"S-sorry." I said, turning pink.

"It's okay. You're not very heavy." _Thanks?_

I covered my hair with a scarf I bought and we trotted up the hill to the castle. Everyone stopped to scream 'hi' and wave, people even pooped their heads out of their windows to do so. Your grinned and waved back, so naturally a King. I wondered what that was like, I loved the energy, but I wasn't a people person despite my endless energy.

When the gates of the castle were opened, we saw Gwendell standing there with his hand out. When we got closer we saw it was the Great One himself. Yuuri and the others were saying hello when-

"Yes, yes it's good to see you all; now step aside, I want to see my handy work." I slipped off the horse and pulled my hood back.

"Mr., uh, Sir."

"Mr. Sir? Well, you're not ugly." I choked. I was blue in mortification. "You kids getting along?" He asked, referring to me and Murata.

"Where have you been." Murata responded.

"I, uh, I was taking a walk."

"For two weeks?"

"I got lost."

"Now that you're back I can ask you a question," I said. He looked at me like he knew I had been wondeirng about it. His expression wasn't that of amusement but of 'I have a plan for you' or 'you're needed' sort of way.

"I already said why."

"No you didn't."

"Murata's been with me for a long time but he doesn't like me in that way unfortunately," He joked. "So I was acting as his, as you would say, wingman."

"That's it?"

"Yes, though I did hear about you becoming Yuuri's concubine." Yuuri and I blushed.

"I'm sure you had your reasons; what will be, will be."

"I didn't _mean_ for it to happen!"

"Of course not, it must have happened for the better if fate allowed it to happen. She wasn't wrong about you...?"

"You mean I was a random choice for Murata?"

"Yes...?"

"What if she was a yandere?!" Murata cried.

"Well, then, we would have fed her to the dragons. Did you manifest any elemental power?"

"No, why?"

"You might want to try." He motioned to Gwedell to pass him onto me. I was scared he would fall off my shaking hand.

"To lunch!" He said, pointing his sword forward.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, I mean should I let the concubine thing happen?" I whispered to him, aging behing the others.

"Yes. Don't tell Murata; that is the second reason why you are here."

"Then I wasn't random."

"Of course not, I chose Yuuri because I knew he would become a fine young man. I chose you because you're a fine young woman. You'll be a fine champion. For right now, I need to keep the throne in the family."

"...Is this...something you need me to do?"

"I'm sorry I have to burden you."

"Well, I think I understand why so...but where were you really?"

"Hiding from Murata."

* * *

**Thanks Ali Stark** for following and all of you for sticking with me, showing your suppor, especially you Bowtie Beats!  
I love ya'll to bits like kawaii babies! You're all wonderful, stay true!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was great being back home and eating with everyone. Actual food. Greta clearly missed me a lot and immediately wanted to play (I wish I could give her my old barbie dolls but she seemed happy with her straw doll) and Celly mentioned the bags under my eyes. At least Günter had a few sets of shorter dresses and pants for me to wear. I took the opportunity to ask for 6ft by 7 inches strips off cloth. My one bra wasn't going to last long and I needed something to keep them from bouncing.

"Oh goodness I almost forgotten! I have finished your crest your highness," Günter said. He handed me a box that protected a handmade broach. It was red stone cut into a heart surrounded by protruding hilts.

"Caren the Caring."

"It's...beautiful!" I couldn't help but give him a hug.

"The hilts represents that you would take up arms to protect those you care about."

"Yeah I would!"

"Technically you aren't a royal but you are higher than the aristocrats-"

"She's a champion Günter, that's her position." The Great One then took a big bite of something resembling a blueberry.

"I'll do my best." I said.

"Gannbatte! Banzai!" [do your best] [1000 years (long live)] Yuuri and Murata cheered.

* * *

"Don't think you got away with it." Murata told his old friend.

"I know i didn't, I was only hoping I could postpone your lecture." The Great One sighed. The indoor waterfall filled the temporary silence with white noise.

"Why did you take a girl who isn't part demon at least and put her in a world nothing like her own without a way back."

"I brought her for you. It's time you had a special person." Murata blushed slightly.

"That's the truth. And I was not running away, I'll have you know. I was giving you two alone time. I know you fancy her so keep her close. You're welcome by the way."

"You're still not scot-free. You have responsibilities-"

"Yes, yes; don't nag me."

* * *

All I could do was fight to stay awake, sitting in the office with Günter giving us another lesson. I came excited to learn but it's been hours, how was he not tired or thirsty? Though I suppose he was that proud; he's still very much a soldier after all. At the same time Yuuri had to sign some documents. Sword trainning however was far better.

After that I accompanied Yuuri while he settled the disputes of the villagers. There wasn't a judicial system here like on earth; Yuuri had to do it or Günter or Gwendell if he wasn't here. For the first time I wasn't hidden. Most hoped I was a boy which annoyed me to no end but I handled it with grace. Or tried.

* * *

"Hey Murata! Where ya been stranger?" I called to him from down the hall.

"Having a talk with the Great One."

"He's quite the character, I actually like him."

"Mmm, I suppose it's endearing. You never did tell me what happened back in Big Simmarron."

"Oh that's right, I didn't. Well I got to know Sara but I'm hoping he hasn't got me oegged yet. I didn't like him before, I don't like him now. But, em, you reminded me of something. I want to go through with the concubine thing. I want to continue to go along with it but I want to also continue being with you. You, of course, have a choice but I hope you choose me. I mean, I don't like Yuuri at all and Wolfram doesn't wnt it to happen either. Maybe we can have a plan of our own."

"You mean lie? About being pregnant or...?"

"B-both...there's no rush anyway because he's still young and no close to dying than me and you."

"Well, this isn't a usual situation but I do choose you. So no matter what, until we get tired of each other, we can still 'hang out'."

"Cool." I said with a grin.

* * *

"Mmmm, this bath feels so good..." Yuuri moaned. I heard the water make a small blurp.

"Yeah," Muraa sighed. Wolfram was inside watching over them while I stood outside.

"Don't get too comfortable, after this you still have some reports to read and respond to." Wolfram reminded him. Yuuri continued to hum happily.

"I know I-who-looks like that'll have to wait!"

"Yuuri!"

"Caren!" I ran in just as Wolfram jumped into the bath fully clothed and all I could see was either Yuuri's or Murata's hands. Down the plumbing express.

* * *

**Thanks Ali Stark** for following and all of you for sticking with me, showing your support, especially you Bowtie Beats!  
I love ya'll to bits like kawaii babies! You're all wonderful, stay true!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ali Starke** thought that the previous chapter was the end, it is not. There's an objective and even though I'd like for this to end, I can't allow the loose end. It's like OCD **XD** A good writer doesn't leave a loose end. And I don't just write for fun, I hope to be a YA novelist. And have some business in Japan.

* * *

Chapter 17

We crammed into the tub of the Shibuya's bathroom. As soon as I saw bare skin, I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my eyes with my hands for extra measure.

"Clothes. Now!" At the same time Jennifer Shibuya came in.

"Yuuri! Ken-chan!"

"Hey, ." Murata greeted.

"Mother," Wolfram said.

"Who's this?"

"I would be..."

"The girlfriend." Murata finished for me.

"Oh my, well get dry before any of catch cold." I sensed her draping towels over us. I was the last one. Opening my eyes I saw her pulling the fluffy white towel around me as if I was her own. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Arigato." I mumbled.

"I made curry so hurry you four." She sang.

* * *

Dressed in Yuuri's, Shori's, and Jennifer's clothes we made our way to the kitchen and spread out, eating at the dinette or coffee table.

"So, Yu-chan, have you and Wolfie started planning the wedding?"

"Mom!" Yuuri sputtered.

"We can't do it without you mother." Wolfram answered.

"Have you been protecting my brother friend-of-my-little-brother."

"Needless to say Big brother."

"Well, uh, who's this?" The father asked.

"I'm Caren, I ended up in their world after falling into a puddle. Go figure." I laughed.

"You're an American, I've traveled to New York City. So you have maryouku, demon power."

"I've tried making a treaty with the elements and nothing happened so...I guess not. And I daren't try to travel to earth by myself. Who knows where I'll end up."

"Your family must think you're mising then." He and Jennifer looked to me with concern.

"Possibly. I'm from New York City actually."

"Well free to use my cell phone to call your parents. I can call a favor and get you home."

"Domo(thanks) Mr. Shibuya but...I haven't really decided if I want to go back."

"Why not? If I were your mother I would be worried sick, I wouldn't be able to sleep." Jennifer siad.

"You're sweet. Well, I like everyone there. It's like a big family. Technically I'm legal but...it's complicated." I said, I didn't want to continue.

"Alright, you let me know."

"Arigato Gozaimasu."

* * *

"Why don't you go home." Wolfram asked. While Murata and Yuuri went to school, Wolfram and I were at the Shibuya home.

"I thought we've established that I'm a friend. You see, Wolfram, I have someone I care about too. It's not black and white."

"I was only asking."

"No you weren't. Why are you afraid of your Uncle?"

"I'm not afraid." He said, as if it were the most stupid thing to say.

"You should be. I know you're suspicious at least. What are you afraid of? What if your Uncle is trying to get rid of Yuuri so he can be emperor, either himself or through you? Will you protect him?" He stayed silent but a bit angry.

"He's been talking to you, hasn't he? Warning you about me? You know I'm just some stranger from earth, he must have said something about the ruin of the Demon Kingdom. Am I right?"

"How do you do that?"

"Murata must have rubbed off on me. I'm not a threat Wolfram. With you, Yuuri, Murata, Günter-Everyone- the demon Kingdom couldn't be any safer. I'm trying to protect it from Waltarana. He's like Sara, but maybe in reverse. He acts like he has the demon kingdom in his best interest but it's so that he can control it to...I don't know, maybe seperate humans from demons? He seems to not like humans as much. Makes sense, he's past childhood, the time frame where ppeople are most tolerant, accepting. Willing to change."

"So you made yourself the concubine."

"No, that really was an accident. I wanted you and Yuuri to get married, for Greta to be King in the future. That would have been a happy ending. But he twisted it that way. See how it's not black and white? I'd love to go home, to see my family, make sure my mom is okay; but then there's you guys, there's the danger. It wouldn't sit right with me to go home and let it happen. Especially not with Murata involved. I never had a high school sweetheart and sudenly one comes along; I don't want to let him go." I admitted, blushing.

"I do really like him Wolfram. It's a problem between us, the concubine thing. It almost makes me untouchable if you know what I mean. So let's be friends, don't make it harder. Please."

Wolfram hung his head and stared at the sneakers he borrowed from Yuuri. It was probably just for under two minutes before he spoke, but it felt like forever and I grew worried.

"There isn't going to be a wedding."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"There isn't going to be a wedding."

* * *

We stood a few feet apart in the hallway on the second floor of the Shibuya home.

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"Yuuri doesn't like me that way. I've been hoping he'd change his mind. He blushed when he first met Sara but it must have been because his beauty is of the same caliber of a girl's."

"...how long have you known?"

"About a month after the engagement."

"Why didn't you break it off?"

"Because it's disrespectful and dishonorable to break off an engagement with the King. He could have done it me though; he always thought it as a joke, a slap initiating an engagement? But that's how it is."

"Ah, right, I remember now."

"He grew on me so I wasn't as disgusted, being engaged to a human. And we became friends but that wasn't what I wanted by then."

"So..."

"So." We stayed like that for a moment, but I decided to embrace him. We never touched untill now, but he didn't step away. After a second he wrapped his arms around me and hid his face in my neck. He cried, just like any of us who were broken hearted would have.

"I'm sorry."

"But Yuuri, what do we do?" He sputtered.

"I'll do what I have to. Not because I'm his champion, but because I'm his friend. I'll remain the concubine, maybe a girl will come along...but if the aristocrats insist, object to have a different stranger have that duty, or that girl doesn't come along, I'll do it; I'll provied the heir."

"What about Murata?"

"He's the wise old sage, maybe he'll understand, but if he distances himself then...that's it. I'll be grateful to be able to see him once in a while."

"I made things difficult for you. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Wolfram. But will you trust me now? That _is_ important. I know you trusted me with this but I need you to awknowledge that you do trust me."

"I do."

"That's great."

* * *

After changing into Jennifer's old school uniform, Woflram and I went to pick up Yuuri and Murata who noticed that we were getting along better. Wolfram waved it off, and said that nothing was different.

"I'm glad that Wolfram is finally accepting you. I'm sure he already knew you'd be a great friend to him but didn't want to admit it." I smiled. Strolled behind the other two. Wolfram was petering him with questions about earth studies.

"Nothing escapes your notice."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me something?" I sang. He smirked.

"What did the Great One tell you?"

"He gave me his blessing. I'm glad it was you that came to our world."

"He said I was random?"

"He can be irresponsible but I guess I'm lucky." He said happily.

"_I'm_ the lucky one." As we walked I took a step that took me a step away. He slipped his hand into mine and interlocked our fingers.

"No matter what, we'll be together."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you decide to do home, I'll call you."

"Oh. Well...I don't think I am. Mean, I'm definitely not." I corrected. "I have a job, I'm the concubine remember."

"That's not why I said that. I was also referring to your role in the Demon Kingdom. The Great One thought he could hide it from me."

"Dman." I said. I shouldn't have been surprised though.

"No matter what, we'll be together. I'll accept the child as my own, how could I not? It's half you."

"I'm not so sure about purposely having a half-child. I'm totally human: I grew up on earth, and I don't have a demon soul so my beliefs are different. It doesn't have to half Yuuri's you know."

"He'll be in danger when he grows up."

"Maybe, maybe not." I countered. "We'd be there."

"And burden our child with a lie?"

"...true. Are you saying it might as well be the truth?"

"With the danger and life of secrecy?...yes."

"We could keep the secret to ourselves. Only you and me would know. That won't be any trouble. Yuuri and I had a fling, we thought it would be forever but our love fizzled. By then I was pregnant. He stayed close for us, he didn't love me but he still cared, and he loved the baby. It was normal to us, that he still be your friend. That we all remained friends." Murata shook his head.

"As the concubine I can't be with you like that."

"Celly once gave me great advice. I took it to heart. I'll fight anyone who thought it was wrong. Being in love isn't a crime. 'This isn't the medieval times' I'll say."

"They won't know what you mean." He laughed.

"I'll explain it. And they'll listen to you because you're the Great Sage. I'm sure the Great One will help us, it was his plan. He changed the world by making Yuuri King; he can do it again. He has." I corrected. "I wasn't random."

"...you're right." He held me close and rested his on mine. He knew I wasn't going home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We talked to Yuuri about our plan. He accepted it of course. He joked and said "Second time today I was broken up with." Wolfram had spoken with him before. Yuuri said he'd say he did it for Wolfram's sake. Nevertheless, Wolfram now had a blemish but he was happy to handle it. And now 'I broke up with him' because we were lovers.

Despite having made my decision, I was still standing here, over the phone. I couldn't use that phone because it was a landline, not Mr. Shibuya's cell phone, but I stood over it because I was still wanting to call my mom and just hear her voice again. It's been almost a month since I last saw them. My parents wouldn't give up looking for me. So what if they were hard on me because of my love for anime. The arguments didn't matter to me now. Was this another burden I had to carry?

It seemed like I had a plan for my friends but couldn't make one up for myself. How ironic. Is it? I'm not the smartest of the bunch. My arm is already tired from hovering over the phone.

"If you want to call your mother, you can't use that phone." Mr. Shibuya snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I-I know. I wasn't, I don't. They'll find out the call's from Japan. I'll just send them a letter."

And I did.

'It's me.  
Nothing happened to me and I didn't run away. Fate just washed me away to where I truly belonged.  
I know it doesn't make sense but it's the truth and I'm fine. You don't have to search for me anymore, I know you are.  
I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll see you again but just in case, don't wait. Do it for me.  
Caren.'

I put a strip of tape on the center, as if there was a destination, and wrote my home address on the upper left corner with letters written with a red marker saying 'Return to Sender'.

* * *

We stayed in Japan for a bit. Murata showed me around and introduced me to his family. They were demons too, well, earth demons anyway. And just as welcoming as the Shibuyas. Maybe it's a demon thing.

We returned to the demon kingdom when Yuuri went to pick up the baseball from the pond behind the baseball field. We stuck with him in case it happened. The water sucked in his hand and we all jumped in after him. We resurfaced to the faces of the maids folding laundry in the courtyard in the middle of Covenant castle. Günter rushed in and 'hello' in his own way.

This is home.

* * *

**I don't really like ending last chapters with a note** but I wanted to say thanks for reading and that I hope you had fun. I had fun too.  
I also wanted to say something I might have mentioned before but it's different:

I don't just write for fun or for myself, I do it for you, to entertain. I'm a rarity, not to toot my own horn, but I'm someone who cares about everyone. Strangers _are _friends you haven't met yet. And I care for you through my stories. Hopefully I'm not creepy. I hope to make a living as a novelist because I can't do anything else. Or much if I'm lucky and I haven't been for a long time.

I would love it you guys if you just read my original work and gave me your honest feedback, if you love it, want more, or it could use some tweaking here and there tell me where. There's a 'story' I uploaded called 'Stories', how unoriginal; ironic right? XD Follow it and you'll get updates. Hopefully no one flags it but no one flagged MANIFEST, my first novel so I'm taking my chances. Bad idea maybe but I do really need your help.

_with infinite love forever,_

_MYSTERY READER_

ps: KKM was my first yaoi, what about you guys?  
Should I change this fic's title to 'Return to Sender'?


	20. message2

To Ali Starke

You've been awesome, I'll miss you lots I'll admit, and yes, I will do my best to remember that; it's definitely a good idea!  
I wasn't sure about changing the title because I thought people won't click on it but I can't help being 'poetic'.  
This fic will now be known as 'Return to Sender'.

And KKM was my first yaoi then I went into 'legit' yaoi. It's alright, not much adventure but it's like a rom com, fun to watch.  
It's awesome your mom watches with you! I wish mine did but meh.  
You have no idea how happy it makes me that I've inspired you! Don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need or talk to me about it!  
Inspiration rubbing off on you is one of the greastest compliments for me. Reviews are another.

You're all Caren the Carings. I love you all, read on, write on.  
And in case I don't see any of you again: Be safe, be strong, and fight on!

_With infinite love forever,_  
_MYSTERY READER_


End file.
